Turn point five: Script
by Paul P.S. Sullivan
Summary: Set during the year before the events of R2, Nunnally decides to compose a letter to Milly Ashford. One-shot.


Turn 0.5: Script

Obligatory disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters as they belong to Sunrise and Bandai. I just write for love of them.

*~*~*

The Imperial Conservatory had been a calming place for Nunnally vi Britannia, following her "return" to the homeland. While the bright array of color and variety of shapes and sizes provided by the various types of flora from around the world as well as the art nouveau architecture of the building itself were lost on the princess, she loved the warm sun during the day, the gentle rapping of rain against the panels, birds singing outside, and the smell of flowers in bloom. Today, however, this Eden became a battleground.

"Out of the question!" The glass panels seemed to quake at Miss Lohmeyer's voice as she barked at Nunnally.

"But Milly and Shirley must be wondering where I've gone," the young princess pleaded, "and Lelouch and Suzaku! They must be so worried! The Tokyo-"

"The Ashford Academy confirmed no casualties during the siege by those…_Elevens_." Miss Lohmeyer accented "Elevens" with revulsion. A proper Britannian through and through, Miss Lohmeyer made every attempt to stamp out the influence that infected the recovered princess of Britannia during her exile. She snatched away the paper cranes Nunnally folded at every opportunity she had, but found that the princess was very much determined on keeping her cranes. Miss Lohmeyer ceased her campaign against the paper cranes when she was reminded that the princess was recovering from the ordeal in Area Eleven and that folding paper was her chief mode of relaxation. However, the aide found other things that she objected concerning Nunnally and Area Eleven.

"In any case, you still remain a possible target of Zero and the Black Knights," Miss Lohmeyer continued, "and you mustn't compromise your safety with these frivolous whims."

"Is there something wrong, Miss Lohmeyer?" Nunnally recognized the voice as her older brother Schneizel. As the Second Prince entered, Miss Lohmeyer bowed her head respectfully. Nunnally followed suit, but with a smile on her face.

"Your Highness," Miss Lohmeyer spoke first, "how goes the campaign in North Africa?"

"Quite well, thank you," he replied, casually inspecting a nearby flowering shrub. "However, this is personal business, so you needn't be so formal." Miss Lohmeyer backed away as Schneizel el Britannia approached Nunnally and knelt beside her wheelchair.

"Nunnally," he spoke warmly, "how are you?"

"Very well, Brother Schneizel, thank you," she replied, her right hand searching for his.

"I've heard you been sleeping more soundly," he added, placing his hand upon hers. "That's very good. You don't feel lonely, do you?"

"Well, Brother Odysseus was here the other day," Nunnally recalled, cheerfully. "I told him about the time Arthur- he's the Student Council's cat- stole something from Lelouch and everybody was chasing him- the cat, I mean, not Lelouch."

"I can understand why Odysseus told me he looked more forward to your meetings than mine," Schneizel chuckled, making no attempt to appear dignified. "You have certainly more of a flair for storytelling than I do-"

"My Prince," Miss Lohmeyer interrupted, "she requested to send a letter to Area Eleven." Schneizel put his hand to his chin and looked inquisitively at the aide. "Perhaps you can explain to her why this may not be in her best interests."

"I just want to send a message to Milly and tell her and everybody else that I am all right," Nunnally implored her brother, "and to ask if Lelouch and Suzaku are safe."

"I'm afraid Miss Lohmeyer is right," Schneizel stated, gravely. "With the threat of Zero still present, it would ill-advised to send a letter that could compromise your safety."

Dejected, Nunnally hung her head, while Miss Lohmeyer smirked smugly.

"However," Schneizel interjected, Nunnally lifting her head hopefully and Miss Lohmeyer's smile quivering into a frown, "Under the right circumstances, if you, Nunnally, are willing to follow a few rules, I don't see why you cannot send that letter."

It was Nunnally's turn to smile in triumphant, grabbing her brother's hand and holding it close to her cheek. Meanwhile, Miss Lohmeyer sported a sour look upon her face.

"Shall I find pen and paper, my Prince?" she inquired, stiffly.

"Please," Schneizel replied, "but I will do the writing while Nunnally dictates."

As Miss Lohmeyer bowed and left the room, Nunnally released Schneizel's hand. "Do you know the Ashfords personally, Brother Schneizel?"

"Certainly. In fact, Earl Asplund, the man I patron, is engaged to Miss Milly."

Nunnally held her hands to her lips, trying to contain her surprise. "Milly never told Lelouch and me that she was going to be married."

"Yes, but importantly, I can ask the Earl to deliver it directly to her." Schneizel's face then became very solemn. "However, you must not reveal your location or the circumstances of how you've returned to us. Those are the only conditions. Do you understand, Nunnally?"

"Yes, Brother Schneizel," Nunnally nodded.

He reached over and tenderly brushed aside a stray hair from her face. The only other person who he thought could find that tender spot in his heart and touch it so easily had been Euphemia. In fact, the youngest princess had so many qualities that reminded him of the late Third Princess. Miss Lohmeyer returned with a pen, several sheets of paper, and a clipboard. After the Second Prince took them, she bowed and left.

"You may begin when you're ready," Schneizel told Nunnally. The princess took a deep breath.

"'Dear Milly,'" she began, "'it's me, Nunnally. I hope I didn't worry you and Shirley too much. I'm all right, because I am back among my family.'

She paused for a moment. She could hear the scratching of Schneizel's pen on paper.

"'At first, I was very frightened. I thought it was going to be like when that man kidnapped me to get to Lelouch.'" Schneizel inquiringly raised an eyebrow as Nunnally continued. "'It is a long story, but Sayoko, Lelouch, and Suzaku were able to stop him and saved me. I was so angry at the man because he wanted to hurt Lelouch and I don't want to see my brother cry, especially after all we have been through together.'

"'I was less scared when I found out that I was going home and that I was going to be with the rest of my family. I got to meet my brothers and sisters, but I regret not being able to see Cornelia, Euphie, Clovis, or even Lelouch there. I'd thought he would be there too, if they were able to find me like Euphie did.'

Nunnally took a moment to breath. Schneizel continued to write until he caught up.

"Do you need to take a break?" he asked. "We can finish this later-"

"No, Brother Schneizel," she said. "I'm all right. I-I have more."

"'Milly, if you or Shirley find Lelouch,'" she continued, "'please give him this message.'" Nunnally's hands shook and she grabbed the skirt of her dress. "'Please tell him-'"

She paused for a moment. She thought for moment of what could be the best thing to say to her brother if he was the one receiving the letter. Her hands stopped shaking.

"'Please tell him,'" she finally said, "'that when I am able, I will come and find you, Lelouch. All I ever really want is to be by your side, along with Suzaku, just like when we were still little.'

"'I love you, Milly, Shirley, and everyone that I have come to know at Ashford. I wish you the best with your marriage to Earl Asplund and I hope you, me, Shirley, Sayoko, Lelouch, and Suzaku will be together again very soon. Love always, Nunnally.'"

"It's a fine message, Nunnally," Schneizel said, standing up. "I will take it to Earl Asplund straightaway." He turned to leave, when he felt a tug on his coat. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Nunnally with a sure grip on the hem.

"Do you promise?" she asked. Her brother smiled slightly.

"Of course."

Nunnally held her little finger up, prompting a curious look from her brother.

"You wrap your pinky around mine," she explained, "and then have our thumbs touch. That's how they seal promises in Japan."

Schneizel leaned forward and did as his little sister explained. "I promise you will get a reply as soon as possible," he said. He then kissed her on the forehead. "If you ever feel lonely, you may contact me if you like. Maybe next time you can tell me about that cat."

"Thank you," Nunnally smiled. "I'd like that."

*~*~*

"Your Highness!" Schneizel turned and watched Kanon briskly walked across the grounds towards him. "Your Highness, a message for you from General Bartley."

The Second Prince was then handed a fold piece of paper, sealed with a wax version of Britannia's insignia. He opened it and gave its contents a glance before tucking it into his coat pocket and continued walking along the stone path.

"They've recovered Gottwald," Schneizel stated, "and plan on finishing his modifications. It's most fortunate that he survived."

Kanon nodded. "Shall I arrange for transport to the laboratory?"

"There's no need to hurry. I understand these things take time. However, I will need to arrange a meeting with Lloyd." Schneizel then handed Kanon the clip board. Reading the first couple of lines, Kanon gave the Second Prince a baffled expression.

"I was helping Princess Nunnally write a letter," Schneizel explained. "She misses her friends back in Area Eleven."

"Yes," Kanon replied uneasily, "but wasn't the alteration of the Ashford student body's memories carried out nearly a month ago?"

"That is why I am meeting with Earl Asplund," the Prince countered, "to learn a little about his fiancé and perhaps the sort of things that happen at that school. I very well can't ask Miss Ashford about someone she doesn't even know."

Kanon stared wide-eyed at the Prince. The young man understood that the Prince had his moments of eccentricity. After all, that's why he appointed an eccentric like himself. However, this sudden devotion to such a minor issue struck the young earl as just…odd.

"The Emperor has made it clear that we will not reveal the location of Lelouch Lamperouge," he informed the Prince, "nor the events that happened following the Black Rebellion to the princess."

"It is cruel as well as foolish to treat your own flesh and blood like a prisoner," the Prince replied. "However, it would be unwise to oppose His Highness, at least for now."

"Sir?"

"I promised her that she will get a reply," Schneizel explained calmly, "and I am going to do just that."

*~*~*

A/N: **(Spoiler Alert for those who haven't seen the rest of Season Two)**

So, is Schneizel (a) a kind, caring sibling who wishes to reconnect with a sister who was previously thought to be dead, (b) a manipulative jerk who is wrapping the poor girl around his finger under the guise of a caring sibling, or possibly (c) all the above?

You be the judge.

This was mostly inspired by the limited presence of pre-season 2 Nunnally fan fiction and there is a lot of plot-bunnies to be had, especially concerning her relationships with the rest of her (insane) family. This also is an interpretation of how she started the shift to Schneizel's side in episode 22. After all, we've all seen how easily he worked on emotionally fragile young girls. While I might have made some choices that may conflict with the canon, such as the presence of Miss Lohmeyer, I hope I remained true to the personalities of the characters as portrayed on the series.


End file.
